Ahh Lord Voldemorts dad is Count Dracula
by misswings1992
Summary: Count visits his son to see if rumors are true and give him a good scolding. Should i Contintue story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, Voldemort and the Gang J.k. Rowling Does. I also unfortunately don't own Dracula's hot self Bram Stoker Does Sigh

Bad to the bone

Nah ah Na AAA a

Bad to the bone

Lord Voldemort sang loudly in his office recline in his wing back black velvet chair with both of his feet swinging off the edge of it. And his left hand resting under his hand and right waving his wand in no distinct way. He had just got his body back from the dreadful Potter brat who unfortunately got away again. Sigh he would just get her later when Bam his office door swung open and he twirled around losing footing tumbling out of the chair and shooting a crucio at the same time. When he looked up he managed a sheepish look on his barely human snake face which by all rights should be impossible. In the door way was a intimidating man in all black who looked barely a day older than 20 and he was not happy.

"Toma Fane Dracula did you just try to curse me?" he asked the Darkest lord of the century. Who whimpered like a scolded child. "When I sent you to That wizard school there it was so you could learn to make your own history and what do I hear from your body guard Lucius that you go off to kill a baby because of a prophecy that you didn't even hear all of when you know as well as I that prophecys ALL PROPHECY ARE FALSE BECAUSE YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY. I am ashamed to call you my son. Here drink this it will give you your looks back."

"Sorry Papa an sorry I almost cursed you instincts you know?" After that said he downs it and grimaced and his features looked to seemingly melt and become human again except his nose which stayed snake like. And a look of confusion crossed his face and he groaned "Papa I think before I went to kill potter I may have bonded with some one."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I have a tether connecting me to another its a soul bond." The man known as the most feared vampire (if I hadn't said it before) Count Dracula mouth quirked and he full blown laughed.

"Oh the naivety of youth. Have you ever my son thought that Harri Potter may be your bonded and that on the day you tried to kill her you unwittingly create a soul bond and that the insanity of being with out body caused you to not notice it till I gave you the potion after all I did put a bit of my blood which when used with honey dew helps treat insanity for one in my blood line."

"Oh shit" And the Dark lord fainted like a girl with his father the most feared vampire lord smiling fondly at his youngest son.

Tell me if you think I should Continue or not?

Ps Feel Free to Review


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Harry Potter and the Gang nor do I own Dracula J.K. Rowling and Bram Stoker does.

Enjoy

Harri Potter suddenly woke up with a gasp of shock. 'no way, no way am I bonded with that monster. Hmm he did look devilishly handsome and the snake nose only helps define it.' she sighed again and looked away. Beside even the Dark lord would have better taste than me. With my shaggy head of hair that looks like it never been combed my roman nose and ears that look like they belong on a far than me. Oh and the freakish gift I have the one no one knows of.

I think I am part Demon. In my natural form I have red skin my eyes are the color of the killing curse splattered with red and black streaks running thru them. my ears that keep there shape but become more like a mix of bats and a dragon. my hair is the same shade of black that sucks all the light into it but has an ethereal glow to it. My lips are silver and turn into a snarl. I have pearly white beast teeth. And runes running down my body in a pattern of sorts. I have a pair of black dragon wings with red making a pattern of sort as far as I can tell it means nothing and the horror of it all is I have a tail that has a puff of hair on the bottom like a lion oh and I can understand an speak every language out there. Liker I said I am a freak.

I then remembered and started to burst out laughing the Dark Lord was scolded like a child. I then remembered Count Dracula is his father oh crap.

We are all going to die.

PS: Review please.

Cackles evilly;


End file.
